wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Skarvald the Constructor
Skarvald the Constructor is a Vrykul boss in the Utgarde Keep. It is likely he is the one building the tunnel to Gjalerbron. He is also accompanied by Dalronn the Controller, a necromancer. Both of them will fight at the same time when aggroed. Abilities Skarvald the Constructor: Health: 96,100 HP *Charge: Charges an enemy, inflicting 35% of the caster's normal damage and stuns the opponent for 2 sec. *Stone Strike: Inflicts 100% of normal weapon damage and knocks back the enemy. Normal Skarvald * Dual Wields: Skarvald deals steady, high melee damage. He does not deal much spike damage. * Intercept: Skarvald will periodically intercept a random target not on the top of his threat list. ** The intercept deals significant physical damage. ** The intercept will knock the target down. ** After a charge Skarvald will run back to his high-threat target. * Ghost Form: After death Skarvald will be raised into a ghost form by Dalron. ** This form cannot be targeted. ** This form cannot be damaged. ** This form cannot be taunted. ** This form cannot be aggroed and selects melee targets at random. ** This form will end when Dalronn dies. Dalronn * High Magical Resistance: on average resists 50% of magical damage (lv70). * Shadowbolt: Will often choose a random target not at the top of his threat list. ** Random targeting seems to be suspended when Dalron is under the effects of a taunt. * Melee: Doesn't hit too hard, but if the tank has both Dalron and Skarvald on him at the same time the damage can add up. * Ghost Form: After death Dalron will assume a ghost form. ** This form cannot be targeted. ** This form cannot be damaged. ** This form cannot be taunted. ** This form cannot be aggroed and selects shadowbolt targets at random. ** This form will end when Skarvald dies. Strategy Kill Order One school of thought is that they should both die at roughly the same time. This strategy involves DPSing Skarvald down to 10%, kill Dalronn, and then finish off Skarvald. This is because Skarvald will randomly charge players, and when his spirit spawns it will do the same, usually towards the healer. Since the spirit has no aggro table, he may stay on the healer until the fight finishes. Another is that with his casting times Dalronn is by far the easier of the pair to heal through and really doesn't have an aggro table anyway. This strategy involves having the tank build aggro on both bosses, but all DPS goes onto Dalronn. Once he dies you ignore his spirit and focus all attention on Skarvald. There are no standard strategies that involve killing Skarvald first, as doing so is very likely to result in a wipe. Positioning and Distance * If the group stays on top of the tank Skarvald will not charge and the tank can continue to maintain aggro. One way to kill the pair is to position the entire group inside Skarvald's minimum intercept range. This eliminates the complications introduced by his charging and turns the fight into a standard tank and spank. The other way is to tank the bosses right next to each other so the melee cannot be intercepted, but place the ranged DPS and healers as far away as possible. When Skarvald intercepts one of the ranged characters he will immediately re-aggro the tank (assuming the tank is top threat) and the time he spends running back to the tank is time he won't spend causing damage. Heroic Differences Skarvald * Intercept no longer has a minimum range and hits for about 8k on cloth. Dalronn * Summons 2-4 skeleton adds with 10K hp at regular intervals. Kill Order No differences here. Either kill both bosses at roughly the same time, or kill Dalronn first. Don't kill Skarvald first; he deals far too much damage to run around without an aggro table, especially with no minimum range on his intercept. Positioning With the removal of Skarvald's minimum range on his intercept all ranged DPS should stand at range. The one exception is groups made up of one tank, three melee dps, and a healer. Skarvald won't charge targets in melee range (he'll punch them in the face instead) so in this kind of group makeup Skarvald will default to the healer every intercept, usually killing the healer on the second or third intercept. In this case even the healer needs to stay in or near Skarvald's melee range to avoid getting gibed. Adds Dalronn's summoned skeletons tend to aggro healers like most summoned adds do. However, they only have 10k hp and are vulnerable to every form of CC known (assuming said CC will work on undead). In general the DPS can handle the adds so long as they all attack the adds. One person by themselves can get overwhelmed as the adds do hit harder than normal mobs of their level. If the group has heavy melee dps, it will usually work better if a ranged DPSer grabs the adds from the healer and drags them to the tank. With two bosses most melee DPS will be going pretty heavy on the AoE attacks anyway. DPS * Hunters can trap one add and have their pet tank another. * Warlocks can have a voidwalker, felhunter, or felguard tank a pet or two. * Frost Mages can simply Blizzard the adds down. Healers * Priests can use Shackle Undead on one. * Paladins can use Turn Undead on one. * Tree-form druids can almost ignore them (so long as the DPS don't ignore them). * Shamans can play keep away with an Earthbind Totem while the DPS kill them. Quotes ;Aggro : : ;Dalronn dies first : : ;Skarvald dies first : : ;Kills a player * ;Death * * Loot Heroic Loot External links Category:Bosses Category:Utgarde Keep mobs Category:Vrykul